Sliver of Hope
by ScarlettLove92
Summary: *Formerly:Blue Flame Moon* Bella has been running for centuries. Now in a small town in the Pacific-Northwest she's found a reason to stop; then the past catches up with her. When all is said and done will her past let her go or will he track her down?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: For the whole fanfic (I don't like writing these every time) I own nothing, but the plot, and my original characters, and a Twilight t-shirt! hehe...  
A/N:Characters may be a little ooc, forewarned...

* * *

Prologue

Centuries. I have been running for centuries. Four centuries to be exact. After so long I'm tired. Bone weary; that's how I feel, that's all I feel now. It's an odd sensation to feel so tired, and look so young. It makes me long for something new, and I want something new.

Driving through the pacific north-west my senses are assaulted by all the greenery. It's so different from the desert that I lived in as of late. Though I admit, I can only live in an area for so long before I have to leave. It breaks my heart every time; I don't think that there will ever be a time where I find my self wishing that I didn't have to leave, but in retrospect I haven't found any place that I truly can call home.

I'll miss the desert, that much is certain. I don't know how long it will be before I can see the wide blue open sky with its searing heat and dry brown landscape. One of the places in this world where life can barely be sustained and it has such a unique beauty all its own that seems to grow more every day. One beauty that can never be mistaken for another place, the southwestern desert is completely its own realm.

Now I've entered the vast northwestern forest, another land completely its own. Magic rings in small undisturbed areas beckoning travelers into its open arms. Its wonder an evanescence feeling of years past, of stories and people long forgotten; it reminds me of my homeland. A land like this: cloaked in mystery and magic; a land that I loved and left by the force of another.

Forks…what an odd name for a town? Driving through I can see that it's a quaint little town that seems to be under constant cloud coverage. Forks… 'I live in Forks.' What a cute little quirk! I've lived in many place, but non I think have been named after kitchen utensils. I think I'll settle here for a bit.

Now the hard part that usually comes with moving for me, picking an age; as a shape-shifter that was usually the biggest problem. Shape-shifting is very convenient for when I want to stay in a place for a longer period of time than usual, but the choices that it presented was overwhelming at times, especially when I had time to agonize over all the possibilities. Seeing a decision through was not the problem, but the process to making the decision was the difficulty. Now what age to be…? 'Forks High School, Home of the Spartans'…well then that just about settles it, I'll be a teenager. Though that's not exactly my preferred age, what with the hormones and all the constant changing of people and their moods, but it will help me settle in a bit. In the end if I like it here I can stay for a longer period of time, than before. If not then I can leave sooner with the excuse of college and no one will think too much of the notion of my leaving town for good.

Age…I want to experience this place so I think that staying for two years will be okay, so seventeen sounds good, that will make me a junior and that's two years of high school for me to go through, not too bad. Now name. I'll go with my real name, its easier to remember, and I haven't been called by it in years so it should be safe to use; Isabella. Now what to use for a last name? I racked my brain for a name that I hadn't used or hadn't used lately. Driving for so long had made my mind a little hazy and me, a bit tired, so I thought back to the last movie I saw, Pirates of the Caribbean. It was what was on TV before I left. I decided to use the leading lady's last name. Swann though I'll drop the extra 'n'. Isabella Swan. Great my initials spell 'IS'! Well there's something to laugh at my self for.

Now that that's settled I'll need a place to stay, preferably my own home. Passing through the small town I browsed around trying to find a realtors office. I didn't seem to have much luck, I did, however, find the outdoor supply store, the grocery store, the pharmacy, main entrance to the hospital, and a little, but no realtors'.

Giving into the growls and protests of my stomach I pulled into the diner and decided to step in for in an early dinner. I see that I'm not the only one who appreciates an early dinner. I headed towards a booth in the back and sat my self down to wait for the waitress who had greeted me when I walked in. When she arrived at my table to take my order; hot tea and a bowl lentil soup with bread, nostalgia hit making me smirk.

She came back with the tea in hand, "So you're new to these parts, no? What brings you to Forks?" and apparently she also came with nerve to ask the questions that had been flitting through the minds of the patrons in the diner since I stepped foot in. She set the tea down in front of me and stood to the side expectantly.

Smiling to my self I thought back on all the times and different ways I've heard those questions being asked. Small towns and their people never change their ways. Where ever you go, _when_ ever. It's still the same basic principle of homogeneity 'either from here or you're not_' _in layman's terms. It's that that mentality that makes small towns a little tricky to move into. The people of the town tend to be naturally weary of outsiders, even if they do put up a nice little front of not being weary.

"Change of scenery brings me to Forks," my smile still tugging softly at my lips.

"Oh really, where are you from?" again more probing questions from behind the mask of simple curiosity and hospitality.

"Oh everywhere and anywhere, but lately Arizona." Maybe I'm being too cynical.

"The desert huh? Well that certainly is a change of scenery for you then."

"Yes it was. The drive up was amazing, long and not something that I'd want to repeat soon, but amazing none the less. The change is so completely different that if you don't pay attention the desert just kind of disappears on; you almost get whiplash trying to figure out where it went." A soft chuckle emitted from my waitress at the image.

"Say, what's your name stranger?"

"Isabella Swan,"

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan, I'm Clara Beauregard."

"Pleasure, is all mine, Ms. Beauregard."

"So Miss Isabella, are you planning to stay a while or are you just passing through?"

"I'm planning on staying a while. Clara do you know where I can find someone to talk to about buying a house?"

"Sure I do, I guess I'll take that as you planning to stay a while." A laugh bubbled up my throat and passed my lips. It seemed that my laughter took her by surprise. Shaking her head she replied

"Down the street, here when you're down I'll take you there my self."

"Why thank you. That's very kind of you to offer."

"No problem hon, glad to help. Call me over when you are ready." I nodded and started to sweeten my tea.

Not long after my soup arrived I started to dig around in my bag looking for my note pad. I thought that maybe jotting down ideas, thoughts for the new house would help me narrow down the search. Features that I would love to have, things that had to be there, and things that I didn't want to be anywhere near my house.

*Wide open spaces

*Wrap around porch

*Two stories

*Windows: tall and plenty

*Light colors-cool tones

*Wood/tile floors

*Carpeting in the bedrooms

Half an hour later I had finished my soup, gone through two cups of tea (and working through my third), and I had a few pages of notes jotted down. The scenery here had affected much of what I wanted. The greenery, the ample forest, the mist, rain, clouds. Everything went into consideration and was weighed in to my plans for the house. When Clara came over with the check, I already had the money in hand.

"No change,"

"I'll drop this off and be right back." She walked off and I gathered my things, looking over my notes I made sure that everything was to my liking before I handed them off to become reality.

"All set? Then let's go,"

"Lead the way,"

I followed her out of the diner and observed as she waved to various people as we took the short walk down and across the street. It couldn't have been more than five minutes until we arrived at a little building that looked very much like someone's home, except for the sign in the front lawn that read:

**'Home, Sweet Home:**

**Forks Realtor'**

"That's original,"

"That's part of Jennifer's motto. She helps people buy homes, not houses."

"Well then she's just the person that I need to talk to." a small chuckle was my response, and we walked into the small office.

The small space represented the character of the small town; it was noticeable from the first moment when you walked in. Wooden décor, a close homey feel, woven blankets on the back of a chair, and a view of the woods from the back window. It was a little cramped in the office space, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it added to the whole affect of being home. This spoke volumes to me.

"Hey Jen, its Clara," Her voice broke me out of my revere.

"Clara dove, what brings you here?"

"I brought you a customer, Jennifer Dooley meet Isabella Swan. She's looking to buy a house."

"Hello, pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan._"_

"Pleasure is all mine Ms. Dooley_"_

"I must say dear that you look a tad young to be buying a house dear; will your parents be joining us?"

"No my parents won't be joining us," that's the problem with picking an age that looks too young. No one takes you all that seriously. "Though I assure you, Ms. Dooley that that won't be a problem, I am quite capable of taking care of business."

"I do have a few questions before we start anything, Ms. Swan. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you exactly?" her posture gave away what her voice did not, her uneasiness and yet her eagerness to be dealing with a challenge.

"I am seventeen." I watched in amusement as her brow furrowed and she seemed to think that this challenge was over before it began. How little she thought of me.

"Seventeen? Ms. Swan how do you expect to take care of the legalities and the monetary aspects of buying a house? You're not even of age to be considered a legal adult." Her body language spoke volumes on what she did not say herself. She thought me a spoiled child, wanting to spend my parents' money. I think that she would find me a worthy opponent to spar with.

"Ms. Dooley, I understand your hesitancy at selling a home to a seventeen year old, but I assure you that all legalities will be dealt with by my family's lawyers. Who will be signing all papers in my stead, and when I turn eighteen in September they will make sure that everything gets signed over to me. Also money is not an issue; I am financially capable of buying a home."

The magic words had been said, Ms. Jennifer Dooley was once again on the hunt. For my part I sat back and tried to keep a triumphant smirk off my face. It never ceased to amaze me how if you anticipated someone's worries and cut them off before they had time to fester in the mind then you could witness a complete change in a person. Their body language, facial expressions, their voice, their choice of words; everything in regard to you changed.

"Now what can I help you with?" her voice was warm and welcoming.

"I'm looking for something to fit along these lines," I handed her my note pad. She perused some of the pages mainly skimming, but double checking things as if she were making a mental check list. Comparing and crossing off properties in her head.

"Some of these a bit specific, would you call them requirements, or guidelines?"

"Guidelines on the whole, the only real requirement that I can think of is plenty of land surrounding the house. I like my privacy and gardening."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem out here there are quite a few houses available and there are plenty with a bit of land. Ms. Swan you do understand that I meant no offense, earlier, by what I said…"

"Ms. Dooley, I do understand. No offense was taken." I cut her off before she could finish. I didn't think that she needed to make an apology to me. She had an obligation and I did understand that.

"Please, call me Jennifer."

"Very well, but only if you call me Bella,"

We then spent the better part of two hours looking through property listing that she had at her disposal. Most of the listings had pictures attached and they were charming little descriptions, but they weren't what I had in mind. They were small, too close to town, not enough surrounding space, and the ones that did look like they had potential were missing that ever important feeling of 'welcome home!' The poor houses just didn't have any spirit, character that called to me.

I started flipping through one of the older books, absentmindedly, when an old tin-type photo fell out onto the floor. Carefully I picked it up, and glanced at the house as I put it back. A shallow gasp escaped my lips at the beauty of the house in the picture.

A wooden house painted white, standing in all its timeless glory. It had a comfortable looking wrap around porch with a spiral staircase at one end leading to the balcony on the second floor. It was magnificent; plenty of newly planted trees were visible in the photo along with a sprawling lawn. The trees would surely be a lot bigger by now. There were six straight steps leading to the porch, the wide railings seeming to open their arms out me in a welcoming gesture. Plenty of tall windows could be seen on both stories. The photo sang the praises of the old house's charisma, and spirit.

I flipped the photo over, written in elegant and decidedly masculine hand was the year and the name of the house.

_Rosewood Manor 1858  
_

"It's perfect,"

"What is dear?"

I carefully handed the photograph over to Jennifer. Clara had long gone back to the diner once we had gotten into the flow of things.

"Rosewood, My god I'd forgotten all about it. It certainly would be a perfect fit to your notes, but after being abandoned for so many years I fear that it may be more trouble than its worth. To say that it would need remodeling is an understatement…"

"It's perfect," An old house for an old girl, we'd be perfect together. If I had to refurbish and remodel then that would give me the perfect opportunity to introduce myself to the house.

"Well then I can see that nothing will dissuade you. We can go up in the morning to see the house," she looked out the window for a moment with a critical look "or we could actually go now. We won't have the best light, but at least you'll get to see it. What do you say?"

"That would be wonderful thank you, and do you have a flashlight?"

"Yes dear. There is one in my car, now let me hunt down that map and key and we'll be on our way!" she packed up and closed for the night, leading the way out.

"Would you like to ride with me or follow in your car?"

"I'll follow in mine; it'll help me get my bearings."

"Alright then I'll see you at the house," she walked towards her car and I got in mine.

We drove towards the edge of town; houses were fewer and farther apart, till there was nothing but forest. Winding and curving through the woods, the sun was starting set and was fighting to get its last little bit of light through the clouds and trees.

After about half an hour or so of driving the woods cleared and there was Rosewood. Standing there in its timeless beauty, a true testament to times gone by; in the fading twilight there stood my home. It was breathtaking.

I walked up to the steps and vaguely saw that the front porch was falling down in a few places, and the spiral staircase to the upper level looked like it was barely holding up its own weight let alone hold up the weight of another. Walking to the front door I looked into the front windows, and I saw stationary shadows all inside.

Wordlessly Jennifer handed me the key. Neither of us saying a word for fear that speaking may just upset the balance of magic that lingered in this forgotten place. Opening the heavy door with much effort we stepped in. The house had a musty smell, a blend of the stale air and the rooting wood. Still for a house that was falling apart it was lovely.

We walked around the ground floor for bit, not daring to venture up due to little light that the flashlight provided and we didn't know how bad the structure upstairs may be. I smiled as we walked into the kitchen. It was big and open. The back door led to the porch. This side was not as wide as the front was. Above us we could see a balcony jutting out, probably from one of the bedrooms. Both the kitchen and the back porch had the same view: a large meadow and a trickling little stream that cut through on one side.

Looking at the time we both knew that it was time to go; it was getting to dark to see, even with the poor bit of light that the flashlight could provide. We got to the cars and agreed to meet at the diner. Jennifer wanted to eat and get a head start on the business of tomorrow, so she went of ahead of me. I was in no real hurry so I turned and gave one last look at what would be my house, my home, Rosewood

* * *

Driving back to town I went into automatic mode. I thought about all the things that needed to be done to the house before it was safe enough to live in, then once that was done all the things that I would need to buy for the house. The list was steadily growing in my mind. I was thinking woods, and paints, and textiles; I was so lost to my little world of design that I almost didn't see the silver Volvo that was pulling out of a hidden driveway.

Slamming on the brakes I stopped a breath's width from the side of the Volvo. Breathing deeply I backed up the car from what would have been a potentially bad situation. Explaining how you walked away from a metal pretzel was not the best way to start a quiet life in a new town.

Still trying to calm my mind and my breathing I barely had time to register that there was someone getting out of the Volvo and walking towards me. When he got close enough I rolled down the window, and then I felt it.

This person's, mans', aura. It was not of this world, not of that of the living. The closer he got the more I could feel. He was clam, yet there was a storm of confliction in him. I could see him now, he was tall with pale skin, and he had a scent that came of him that alluring. It seemed to draw me in. His eyes were dark, like molten amber; very deep and they were getting darker. I knew from his eyes alone that he would be different from others that I had met in the past.

"Are you alright?" his voice was tight, tense; though that did nothing to make it sound any less beautiful. If anything it added to his beauty.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry I almost didn't see you. My thought carried away with me."

"You should be more careful, but I should be the one apologizing. I was the one who didn't turn on the headlights." His voice was still low, but was gruff with a pain. His aura leaned toward hunger, thirst. I knew that this wasn't a safe situation to be in.

"I guess since we're both alright, and nothing serious happened that we should be on our separate ways. Have a nice evening." I was getting anxious to be gone from there. He nodded and stepped back from the window. His step back though lacked the grace that his walk had. I looked like he was being jerked back away from the car, forcing himself to move from me. My anxiousness to be away didn't let me wait for him to be stop. I threw the car into drive and sped away from him.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one who took a liking to this small and rainy town. I didn't know who he was, or why he was here, but I could be certain of a few things.

First he was a vampire.

Second he wasn't alone. There were others of his kind with him, so I was out numbered.

And third he thirsted for my blood.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Remember reviewing makes everyone feel better…

* * *

I started to calm down once I could see the town lights around me. Dealings with the supernatural always made me hyper-aware of my surroundings. Ironic, considering that _I _could be counted as one of the supernatural…

Jennifer was sitting in the same booth that I had occupied earlier that evening. Coffee cup in front of her, pen scratching away on paper and the piece of bread in her other hand half way to her mouth made for the picture of a woman dedicated to her work. There were papers scattered in front of her, pertaining to the house I guessed. As I sat down across from her she immediately launched into details.

"Good news Bella! The property belongs to the bank because of its condition they're willing to let it go at a low price. Though we may have some issues with the conservation society; they can easily be persuaded to let the matter drop. The price that I have is from a few years ago, a decade maybe, but it's more or less in the price range that can be anticipated from the bank. The repairs and upkeep of the house on the other hand may cost you an arm and a leg more than the house itself costs. Are you sure that you want Rosewood? Knowing the condition it's in?"

She was trying to stave off the buyers' remorse that comes buying a house that needs a little more love and repair than most. The thought of _not_ being in that house, the thought of letting that house stay in its ruined abandoned state just pulled at my heart.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is the home I want." I think that the conviction in my voice put an end to her worries.

Nodding she handed me a list of things that needed to be done to the house before it could be lived in. Most of the things that she put on the list were, on my own mental list: roofing, electricity, heating/cooling system, solidifying the structure itself; obvious things that had to be done.

I was in my own little world going over things when she asked a question that threw me off guard.

"Where are you staying till the house can be lived in?" That much I hadn't thought about. The possibilities came quickly as did my story. I did say that I was seventeen. I did have to be in school. The thoughts all rushed through my head.

"No worries dear, you can stay with me tonight and in the morning we'll get you all set up somewhere temporary."

"Thank you! I honestly hadn't thought of that. I guess I was so wrapped up in the house that I completely forgot." She merely laughed it off.

"Thank you for your concern, and I promise to be more aware." Jennifer gave me a wry smile.

"You know there is something about you that I can't quite put my finger on…I think it has to do with the way you speak. It's not normal for a teenager to speak so properly…" her voice trailed off. This is what always got into a little trouble, my choice of speech.

"My mother always said that I was born middle aged and I get older as the years go by." My weak excuse seemed to placate her seeing as she chuckled gently.

"Well that just about explains it. So since you have to start school soon I think that we can get those registration forms tomorrow and you can start on Monday. What do you say? That way you have the whole weekend to get in touch with your lawyers and get settled in somewhere."

Her planning and concern for my well being was touching, but part of me thought it curious that she would help a total stranger. It would seem that centuries of running had turned me into a cynic; had turned me into Viktor…

"What's so funny?" Jennifer's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"I was just thinking what my brother would say if heard about this. He would probably laugh at me."

"You have a brother? Why isn't he here with you?"

"Yes I have a brother, my older brother; half brother. He isn't here with me because he is with his family over seas. Looking into family history; it's sort of a hobby of his; which ironically enough the man has managed to make a career of." Now it was my turn to give the wry smile. I missed my family, all of them; especially my boys. My bab…

"Bella? Are you there? You seemed to have wandered of there for a moment."

"Sorry Jennifer. Just thinking of my family, I miss them."

"Well dear living apart is a hard thing at first, but who knows? Maybe they will be able to visit you. Have you asked them to come?" Her words resonated with me; then again she really didn't know why I was separated from my family in the first place. And to tell her would seem like something out of a story- or a nightmare.

"I'll think about it. Maybe ask them over in the spring, or once the house is done." It had been a while since I had seen any of them. Maybe I'll take her advice and invite my family over. Lord knows how long it's been since I last saw my brother. Not to mention my parents. I'll invite them all over to see the new house, and if my little get together brings Xavier out from his hiding then so be it. At least I wouldn't be alone.

But that was getting ahead of myself; first things first. I need to take things one day at a time till I have a home to call my own. Then I can worry about the long term.

Then I remembered the vampires that live down the rod from me, hopefully they will work themselves in somewhere along the way. If I'm lucky then they will not make them selves a usual part of my routine. My luck is never that dependable.

"Well Jennifer, I thank you again for the offer. How long do you think it will take for us to close on the house? I want to this get started as soon as possible, as you said there is a lot to do."

"Well that depends, I think though it shouldn't take too long. I could give this to Clark now if you want. He's sitting over there. This way we could have the papers in the morning and send them over to your lawyer. We'd probably hand over the keys to you by Wednesday. How does that work for you?" Six days that certainly was fast like she said though it was a small town. That would give me more than enough time to see to the house and enroll myself into high school.

"That's perfect. Now you were saying that there was a historical society that would have a problem with my taking the house. Why is that?"

"Well mainly because Rosewood is the oldest, building near the town and they would hate for it to be torn down." The diner had gotten uncharacteristically quiet, indicating we had an audience.

"Well it's not like I'm going to tear it down and build over. I want the property _because_ of the house. I simply want to restore it and update it. That's all." She sat back and smiled, slowly sipping her tea in an approving manner.

"I'll put in word with Clark and we can be on our way. We can discuss the particulars of the house in the morning. What do say?" I nodded my head in accord.

"That a good night's sleep does wonders for everyone."

"Then let's be on our way."

She paid and quietly talked with Clark. She talked briefly with him and left waving goodbye.

"Oh I meant to say good show! That'll tell those old biddies in there." I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"I've had a little practice at soothing ruffles feathers."

She led the way to her house and set me up in her tiny guest bedroom; even for one person the house was pretty cramped. Yet it wasn't uncomfortable, homey and quaint; a very welcome change from the cookie-cutter motel rooms that I spent the last couple of nights in.

"In the morning you can swing by the high school pick up the registration papers and then send them over to your lawyer along with the house papers. You will probably be enrolled before you get the keys to the house."

She was being very motherly; it made me think that she never had the opportunity to be one. She seemed to have a very big heart with a lot of love to give, just no one to give it to.

"That sounds good to me; I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I was up before the sun. This wasn't something new for me; nor was the feeling that I was being watched. That was what woke me. Someone had been here, and left before I had woken. My only proof the open window that I had shut last night; a gentle breeze swaying the curtains. The sky outside was starting to lighten with predawn colors. Beautiful light pastel colors that greeted me.

My life had taken many turns through out the years. Some I had planned many others I had not. It was the situation given to me and the only choices I had: to push threw or lie down and die. I chose to push on so that one day I could truly _live_.

Something deep down in me told me that this latest move was a catalyst for a change that would come swiftly once set off. I didn't know if it was a change that I wanted or needed, I just knew, like so many other things in my life that I would not have a voice in whether or not it would happen. Only what I would do with myself once it happened.

My life was once again changing. A children's rhyme sang in my head as a warning: 'Round and round it goes. Where it stops nobody knows.' I've lived for too long to be looking for omens at every corner, but I'd be a complete fool to dismiss the warning that was coursing through my veins at the moment, almost like an adrenaline rush.

The colors of the rising sun suddenly burst into brilliant colors all in my room, promising a bright and sunny day, a rare occurrence I had been assured last night at the diner, but a rarity that I would take with great pleasure. It would make things easier for me, and all the errands that I had to run today. The sunlight would help with the house. In the daylight I can better see what needs to be done to Rosewood.

An hour later I heard Jennifer start to rouse in the next room over. I could finally leave the room and finish getting ready. Exiting the bathroom twenty minutes later freshened and ready for the day I stepped into the kitchen where Jennifer was pouring some coffee for herself. She had a spare mug out and of to the side.

"Morning"

"Good morning, how did you sleep last night?" sleep still coated her voice, groggy.

"I slept just fine thank you. Where do I go to get the papers for Rosewood?" I was ready for Rosewood to be mine so I could start work.

Jennifer watched me over her cup, my eagerness easy to decipher. "I was going to ask what your plans were for the day, but I could've guessed. The papers for the house can be drawn up at my office and sent to the banks and lawyers for approval. Then they can be brought back to finalize everything. We could start today hand them to the bank, then your lawyer. They'll probably send it back by Monday. Tuesday, around lunch I'd wager, you'd have the keys to Rosewood."

"And Wednesday I start school." the sour note in my voice made her smile.

"How long have you been up? You're too awake for my tastes." I smirked; it would seem that Jennifer was not a morning person.

"Dawn, so little over an hour," she rolled her eyes muttering something about morning people. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes please, other wise I'll be dead on my feet by nine." Accepting a cup gratefully I continued on with my plans for the day. "I was thinking of stopping by the high school and getting the papers. Then going to your office; having breakfast somewhere in between."

"That sounds like a busy morning; as for breakfast, my treat at the diner, anything else today?"

"Yeah I thought I'd head up to Rosewood and get a better before I drive to Seattle. Make lists and what not, and get some design ideas for the house. I'll probably end up doing more today, but those are the main things that are on my to-do list at the moment. That and call my mother."

"Alright then give me twenty minutes to get ready and we can go to breakfast."

"Best idea I've heard all morning!"

"Alright then,"

True to her word she came out twenty minutes later ready for the day. We left quickly and had a quiet breakfast, saving all conversation for later. Soon she paid and we left on our separate ways, setting a time when we would meet with each other later .

Heading to the high school I braced my self. Running the story in my head of who I was over again, making sure that there were no holes in the story. It seemed okay. I got to the school in no time. Walking towards the main office I saw a plump redheaded lady sitting behind the desk. The name plate in front of her read Ms. Cope.

"Hello, Ms. Cope. My name is Isabella Swan. I think that my lawyer may have called? I'm here to pick up registration papers." I had called my lawyer this morning and told him what I needed and where I was. He made the necessary calls so that this would be easy, a simple pick up.

"Oh yes, yes I remember talking to a gentleman this morning, but I had no ides that you would come over to pick up the papers so quickly. I just spoke to him an hour ago. Quite frankly I didn't know that lawyers worked that early. It just seemed so strange that some one would call at eight in the morning and then not an hour later the person I just had a conversation about is here standing right in front of my…" she continued to ramble on. My lord this woman could talk for hours! It was funny in the way she just kept going, going.

"Ms. Cope, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I do need the registration papers so that I can take them up to Seattle later today."

"Of course dear, let me get them out for you I put them all in an envelope for you they are ready to be filled out. When will you be starting?"

"Wednesday, I have some other things to do here in town and in Seattle. Then I need to settle somewhere comfortably enough to be in school. I can have the registration papers back to you by Monday afternoon." She handed me the manila envelope. She said that Monday was fine. I could come by and get a small tour and my schedule would be ready by Wednesday.

I left and went up to Jennifer's office. She had most of the papers already drawn up; they just needed the appropriate signatures and approval. As I went from place to place it became obvious that my lawyer had already called many of the offices that I would be visiting, looks like he's fishing for a bit of a raise.

By lunch most of the papers were in my hands and just needed to be given to my lawyer, the rest would take care of itself. I headed up to Rosewood with a sandwich in hand.

The beauty of this old place at twilight was splendid, but Rosewood in the noon sun was magnificent. The clearing where it sat in was lit up. The shades of green of the surrounding woods were beautiful, and plentiful. The house itself sat in the glory of yester-year, wanting for more than a coat of paint. Echoing the memory of young children running around the front yard, picnics in the shade, and years of happiness. All that the house has witnessed, all that it had to tell was not lost. Merely waiting for the right person to come along and listen.

I would listen.

Walking to the front steps I looked around in the front as to what needed to be done, what I wanted to put in. Roses, I've always liked roses. They would be beautiful in full bloom. A small garden in the front arranged in a neat and tidy fashion, and then a larger messier one in the back; almost if one just happened to be there.

A quick look around told me that perhaps in fact that my work may have been cut out for me. Everything above the ground floor had to be rebuilt entirely; the ground floor itself would have to be remodeled. There was nothing else to say. I hope that the original plans could be found, though I won't hold my breath. It will make it faster for me to move in if all I have to do is start over.

I spent a long time going over the house, and by two o'clock the clouds were back and my moment of sunshine was gone. I decided that it was time to make my way back to town, and find out where I would be staying at for the next couple of weeks till the house was done.

Driving down I was lost in my thoughts once again. And again I almost ran in with the shiny silver Volvo. The man wearing on my patience! Again we stopped and had another confrontation. Again he left his car and came to stand next to mine.

"It seems that we keep meeting each other like this?" there again was his smooth velvety voice. Alluring and trustworthy it just seemed to draw me in subconsciously.

"So it would seem maybe it's a sign for us to properly introduce ourselves?"

"Maybe? My name is Edward. Edward Cullen." His smile reached his eyes. They were an ochre shade. Brilliantly beautiful they were, and not at all normal for a vampire.

"I'm Isabella." My old world accent always comes out when I say my name.

"A pleasure to meet you,"

"Likewise, though if you'll excuse me. I have to meet with someone in town about a room."

"If you don't mind my asking, what is it you are doing up the road? This is the second time that we've almost run into each other and I would like to know if I should be on the look out for you from now on?"

"The old Rosewood Manor. I'm looking to buy it and I just wanted to see what needed to be done to renovate the place, to bring it back to its former glory. So I'd say that it would be a good idea to keep a look out for me in the future. Now excuse me." I nodded to him and drove of.

He was a beautiful man. A living Adonis, leaning over my car. I'd never seen such a man that left me so shook up and giddy at the same time. As a rule I knew that vampires could be dangerous, and to keep my distance. Though it would seem that Mr. Cullen was a vampire with a conscious, and quiet aware of his soul. Perhaps my stay here in Forks would be far more interesting than I imagined.

* * *

Edward POV:

Who was that woman? This was the second time that I saw her. And just that I only saw her, I never _heard_ her. Where everyone else had a voice she was silent. I never had any warning other than Alice telling me to stop both times just before I hit her.

She was a very beautiful creature; there was something about her that just knew that I was not to be trusted, that there was something fundamentally different between us. It was more than the humans, they knew to shy away from us not to get away as fast as possible.

Jasper had said that there has been shock and anxiousness when we first met. That was something that he had never encountered with a human that hadn't been shown our more animalistic, more natural behavior. He said that it was interesting.

This would be an interesting semester indeed, if the registration papers in the front seat were all I had to go on. Though the way she smelled may become a problem.

The sudden burning in the back of my throat at just the thought of her scent made me reel; my mouth water. Her scent _would_ be a problem. She'll be trying my control.

A very interesting semester indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Okay I know it's short, butI haven't updated in a while so I thought that I be nice and give you guys this in case I don't update before the new year. Happy Holidays! ~ Scarlett

* * *

_Smoke. Heat. Everything was burning around me. The smoke forced the breath out of my lungs, along with the smoke there was a sickeningly sweet scent in the air. I lay crumpled, bloody, broken on the floor. The shadow above me was laughing in a demented fashion. In victory. He had finally won; he had finally killed everyone-anyone that mattered to me. And I was next…_

I jerked awake. The screams of those in my dreams haunted my walking memories. The clock next to me read four-thirty. I knew that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight. I might as well start getting ready for the day.

Preparing for the day I let my mind wander, to anything but my horrible night mare. My mind flittered across various things, but namely my _special_ would be neighbors. I thought of everything.

I had been in Forks for about a month now, as well as school. In that month things had fallen into somewhat of peaceful routine. Rosewood was under reconstruction, and was coming along beautifully. I would probably be able to move in as early as the next month-and-a-half. With everything that was going on I could not forget my first day of school out of my mind. Well no, it was not necessarily the first day; the most vivid memory of that day, the one that was forever implanted in my memory was _his_ reaction.

Edward Cullen. His name reminded me of days gone by; the days of gentlemen and ladies. It suited him well, for all that he played the part of a modern teenager; the light in his eyes gave way to the truth of the age of his soul. A soul, like mine that had seen more than its fair share, more than one person was meant to see in one life time.

The day had been going on well, slow but well there wasn't much to do for me anyway I was more than capable of handling myself in a crowd of teenagers. The only concern at the moment being keeping awake in my classes and trying not to correct the teachers that thought that they knew everything. It was routine, then lunch came around. Lunch was when I realized that living in Forks was going to be a little more complicated than I originally thought. Once I sat down next to a girl from Spanish instantly heads turned toward the door, and in walked the Cullens.

Jessica was kind enough to give me the town gossip on them. All orphaned and adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen because obviously they were too young to have teenage children.

"The weirdness only begins there," Jessica said "they're all _together_; Emmett the really big guy is with Rosalie the blonde girl, and Jasper the guy who looks like he is in pain is with Alice the short little dark haired girl."

"How is that weird?" I asked "What if people just know who they belong with? And it's not like they're related by blood." My question may have been too much for her because the look she gave me was as if I had lost my mind. So to change topics I asked her about the bronze hair boy she had yet to mention.

"Oh him that's Edward. Edward Cullen. He's obviously gorgeous, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date" I had to bite back a smile; she was obviously speaking from past experience.

I looked up and caught his eyes, Edward had a beautiful symmetrical face even here from a distance I could tell that he was exceptionally beautiful. Though I knew the truth that his face was just another one of his weapons if you will, not that he needed it I'm sure, but something in my gut told me that they were something different than what I had met before, these were no normal vampires. There was something fundamentally different in them that would never be seen in the others of their kind. They had kept their humanity, they had kept their souls.

The bell rang and went rushing to the next class. I had biology and so did a quiet girl from my table who kindly reminded me that her name was Angela. We walked together in relative silence, not saying much, but not finding the need to fill the silence it was refreshing from all else that had been going on today. It seemed that not much happened in this small town because they were all anxious to speak to me even though I really didn't have much to say. Angela went and sat down at one of the black top desks that her partner was already sitting at. It seemed that there was only one free seat in the whole class and that was in the middle of the room next to Edward Cullen. I walked to the teacher and had him sign the pink slip of paper; thankfully he had no tolerance for classroom introductions that they were simply a waste of his time. I walked off to the only free seat, next to him. Next to the vampire.

Seating down next to him I took in his rigid posture and his glaring at me from the corner of my eyes. I knew that deep down no matter what he may seem, no matter how different he may be from the others of his kind he was still dangerous; and my luck had never been the best. I only hoped not to do anything to provoke him, but then again maybe I've already done something.

The entire time while the teacher lectures; something on worms or other, we sat rigid keeping as much distance as possible from each other. He had the desk gripped tightly, so much so that I felt it breaking under our arms. I could see the saw dust that fell to his feet from where he tried to hide the evidence of his strength, for no mere human could break these desks. For my part I sat still looking forward and tried not to move too much. I was gripping my arms to my self. Ready to defend myself if the moment arose. Then it happened, the outside world made us interact with one another. Mr. Banner, the teacher, made us turn to each other and work on some menial lab.

I turned to look at him and then I saw his black eyes. They were dark, deep and dangerous because they meant that he was thirsty, and my kind usually ended up dead around thirsty vampires. There was no telling what would happen next. Then the bell rang.

* * *

Edward POV:

Here she was again, I knew to expect her but seeing her here at the school made things a little more real. She was the constant thought of almost all the students. The new girl, in a town where not much happened the arrival of a new person made things roar alive like wildfire. Not only was she new, but she was alone. Her family had not come with her but rather the family's lawyer had arranged everything for her, so the town talk was of the rich little princess. She was everywhere in the thoughts of others and it was fairly easy to follow her around. To see her before actually laying eyes on her, and I was not disappointed. She was the same woman I remember from nights prior, from nearly crashing into her twice, but in the minds' eye of others she became someone else. It the minds of the males she became an object of lust, of desire. In the females she became a new rival or someone worth listening to and befriending. She was a curiosity for sure but what did she think of this new place. What brought her here? This strange human that knew that there was something more to us, to me.

"Anyone seen the new human they've all been talking about?" my brother Emmett was the first to ask of course. He simply didn't know when to stop talking the big oaf. Then again it was nice not to be the center of the towns' gossip for a change. She certainly did make a bigger stir moving here than we did, what with buying the falling mansion up a ways from us.

"No, but honestly these humans are all so interested in her. They must be lacking in serious entertainment." Rosalie was straight to the point.

"Rose, babe don't be like that, no matter what she is she's nothing on you. They're probably interested because now maybe they think they've got a shot."

'_Always placating her isn't he? Well have you seen her? Wait never mind that she'll be sitting with the Stanley girl when we walk in.'_ Alice was forever on my side

"Eddie here will give us a look into her head and then we can forget she ever came ere just like all the others, right Eddie?"

"Emmett how many times have I told you to not call me that? And don't I always tell if there is anything worth saying?" he annoyed me to no end with that nickname. He just snickered at my annoyance.

We walked in and went to get our props; or as some would call it, lunch. Sitting at our usual table in the back no one bothered to look at us or try and talk to us we kept to ourselves and everyone else kept away. I could feel eyes on us and I saw the new girl, Bella. Like Alice said she was sitting with the Stanley girl and it did look like she was giving her the local gossip on the Cullens.

"Well?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Jessica is giving her the run down of the town gossip, you're all together, we're all adopted…that sort of thing."

"Yeah I can hear that much, but what can _you_ hear?"

I focused on her I had heard her voice when she was speaking to Jessica and usually people thoughts sound similar to their voice; yet I heard nothing from her. Thinking that maybe I wasn't focused right I listened in on Jessica's thoughts_ 'Of course she's fallen for Edward who wouldn't? He's gorgeous! And of course she's got all the other boys drooling over her why not set her sights on _him_! Well good luck with that!'_

Nothing but her bitterness and jealousy over the new girl I looked to her again and tried one more time to see if I could get anything from her, but once again I found nothing. So I looked at her. I could see her holding back a smile; I could see her turning her head so that only the curve of her neck was visible to me. She was talking to Angela Webber; I didn't like to listen to Angela's thought because she was one of the few who didn't think of us badly, or at all. She like all the others kept her distance, but she also gave us our privacy so I gave her hers; but still I was curious to see what _she _was thinking.

'_We have a test today in geometry; I hope I do well on it. Bella looks like she wants to laugh, I wonder if she remembers my name, with all the people she's met today probably not. If I see her again later I'll remind her after all, first fays are confusing enough even when you know everyone!'_ not a mention of us or Bella. Now I was getting annoyed. She _had_ peaked my interest; but I didn't know what she was thinking it made me feel…well…human.

"I can't hear anything. It's like she's not there." I finally told my family. Emmett only laughed.

"Losing your touch there Eddie boy?" he kept on chuckling till Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"No she's just not there. And stop calling me that." There was more that had to be said but the bell rang at that moment and we had to leave.

I headed toward Banner's Biology room trying to block all the voices that were getting into my head. I didn't want to hear them. I didn't hear them. I was thinking on the puzzle that Bella was presenting me, and to be honest I did enjoy a good challenge.

Making my way toward my seat I kept thinking on her, when she walked through the door almost as if my thoughts had conjured her up. She walked to the teacher's desk handing him the customary new student slip and then it hit me. The air carrying her scent swept toward me, hitting me like a wrecking ball, almost throwing me from my seat. Yes I had gotten a whiff of her before, but never like this. Never. Even when I had hunted humans I had never come across a scent that had impacted me like this. I clung to the table and I could feel it give way to my fingers. Quickly I followed one of our rules; leave no evidence behind, so I got rid on the finger shaped imprint under the desk.

I had stopped breathing; it was the only thing that kept me in my seat. That and the sad but understanding look on Carlisle's face when he found out what I had done because now there was no helping it. They would die, _she_ would die. It was only a matter of how.

Then she turned and I saw her face.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait! Still looking for a beta!! Anyway really important!!!!! **I will be changing the title of this fic! **The new title will be up for the next chapter it will be called _'Sliver of Hope'._ I just think that it sounds prettier and actually has more meaning than _'Blue Flamed Moon'._ Now on to the chapter! (For the Jasper fans out there here's a cookie :3)

* * *

Alice POV:

It was unbelievable my 'big' brother the one that has the best control in our family after Carlisle was contemplating, plotting the murder of twenty kids all because of one girl. I knew that I had to do something before he did. There was only one thing to do…

_A dark man stood over a girl, a little girl that looked very much like Bella. The man was protecting the girl telling her and a young boy that looked no more than ten to run. To run and find his mother that she would protect them until they came to them. The little boy nodded "Bye papa."_

"_Good bye my son, I love you. Take care of your cousin. Now __**run**__!"_

_The pair stood side by side holding each other's hands looking at the giant board in front of them. It showed flight schedules. They were looking for one that would take them to Seattle._

_The children tired, cold, wet and dirty were running past a sign. The sign read:_

'_Welcome to Forks!'_

What the hell? Who were those children? Whose were they? And why are they coming here? I hate when my visions leave me with more questions than answers. Though what really troubled me was that those kids had never shown up in my visions. Not in any of my family's futures or mine. And my visions tended to relate to those around me; unless I looked other wise.

The shrill bell pulled me from my thoughts. It couldn't be! Edward! I ran out of the room barely trying to seem human I had to see with my own eyes what was happening. I made it to the biology room there were no screams; everyone was walking out, some joking others tired; all unaware of how close they came today to deaths' door. I looked around for my brother. He was no where to be found.

Who I did find was the new girl. She was looking at me curiously. She walked over to me with a determined look on her face.

"Should I leave or can he control himself?" she whispered so that her words only reached my ears. And to a passerby-er it would have looked like she wasn't even talking to me. With one last look to me she walked away.

Did she know what we were? Would we have to leave?

I had to talk to Edward. Where was that boy? Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me and an unnatural calm settle within me. I looked up at my husband and gave a soft smile to him.

"Darlin' your next class ain't around here." Damn that subtle southern twang of his. It would forever be my undoing and he knew it too.

Pouting slightly I replied, "I'm looking for Edward, I think the new girl knows."

His demeanor changed from my husband Jasper to Major Whitlock. Errant thoughts rushed through my mind that would be better suited for a…other situations than the one at hand.

Jasper looked down at me smirking while raising an eyebrow. Having felt the change in my emotions he knew. The damn man always knew. He bent slightly to whisper in my ear.

"Let's take care of Edward and this first then I promise that you'll have my undivided attention, as well as the General's, Darlin'." Damn.

* * *

Bella POV:

I looked to my schedule. I had gym next. I truly didn't feel like throwing my self across a court, but I did it anyway. I left sweaty, annoyed, and tired. I was more fatigued from the tennis match in my head than the one in class. They were mediocre at best. I needed to leave and quickly. I simply wanted to go to Rosewood and see how things were progressing. I rushed toward my car, it was German and it went fast other than that I really couldn't tell you more. Not truly interested in cars other than how fast could it go and what was easier to 'borrow'.

I was half way to Rosewood when I noticed a shiny silver Volvo trailing behind me. Could I find no escape from this man! I truly didn't care anymore I was getting angry. I could feel my features start to contort as I drove on seething in silent fury. I was getting angry much too quickly. This was not good there were humans at the work site.

Driving on I flew past the towns welcome sign and I stomped on the brake. There in the middle of the road were two children a pair a young boy and a little girl. A pair that I knew very well. Only why were they here? And where were their parents? I stopped before them and got out of my car. What were they doing here?

* * *

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! It makes me feel like writing when I know that people are actually reading this and not skipping over it. Again still looking for a beta and I really am sorry that this is really short. Though it is necessary promise. I hate fillers so I try not to write them.

So any guesses who the kids were? Or how they relate to Bella?


	5. Chapter 4

Point of view changes a lot in this chapter. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:3

* * *

Unknown POV:

Where in the hell was that woman? Her very existence had been a thorn in my side for far too long. I knew that the key to finding her would be those damn brats. Its bad enough with the twins, but then the twin spawn had to go and have little brats of their own. Everyone was playing happy family and I was bidding my time planning her demise and for her to see the end of her precious before she met her own would make it all the more sweeter. To have her see the pain in her loved ones faces to see how far the mighty could fall before I played the merciful god and ended her. Putting her out of everyone's misery, especially my own.

"I'm coming for Isabella, and this time you won't get away from me...Alive."

* * *

Bella POV:

"What are you two doing here? Get in the car now!" My mind was in a haze. I looked around to check for any danger that may come and harm these two precious children. Had he already found me? Would he show up to taunt me with news of the twins' death? I was flying down the road now. Rosewood was my destination as I drove manically weaving in and out of any traffic that came across my way.

The two in the backseat had yet to make a sound though they did look visibly relaxed. What was I going to do with them? What would I say? Niece and nephew. It was already common knowledge that I had a married brother. I'll let everyone think that they are his. Okay now a plan was forming in my head I was starting to think rationally. I could worry later right now I had others to take care of. I slowed down as I came up behind the stupid shiny Volvo. It and its passengers, namely the bronze haired Adonis, were quickly becoming the bane of my existence.

"Okay you two see that car ahead? Stay away from the people inside unless I say other wise. Got it?"

They were both so tired that they could only nod. Well Sacha nodded, Annabelle was out cold. I smiled softly at them.

"Go to sleep little one. I am here. I will protect you."

"Okay Maman."

I made it all they way to Rosewood without any further problems. I had a foreman to hunt down. Their unexpected arrival changed things I needed the house to be livable for us now.

When I reached him I explained the situation, that an emergency had occurred and that I would have the children for an indefinite amount of time and that I needed the house. He nodded in understanding. He told me that the fastest that they could a room ready for us would be the end of the week. One of the downstairs bathroom would be operable sometime tomorrow or the next day and I told him that I didn't need anything fancy just operable. He nodded. He said that he could have it done and I told him that I would hold him to his word. He would be done by Friday with the one room in the back and Saturday I would move in some furniture.

I left the work site with not much enthusiasm. I was tired. I needed to get the kids clean and fed, before we went 'home' for the night. I drove down the path going much slower than I had come up. Much more mindful of the precious cargo that was fast asleep in the back seat; I came upon that hidden driveway again, only this time instead of a silver Volvo pulling out there was a black Mercedes. And again I nearly got into an accident. Nearly. What the hell didn't vampires look to see where they were going anymore? I mean there were humans in the area now that my house was being worked on. This was just piling on to my already bad day.

The driver of the Mercedes turned off the engine and came out to talk to me. I mimicked him. He was a tall blond that looked to be somewhere in his early thirties. He was beautiful. He wore elegant work clothes, and carried himself very straight and proud, but the soft butterscotch of his eyes made me have an unconscious trust in him. This was Dr. Cullen before me.

He stood in front of me and stretched out his hand in greeting.

"Hello I am Carlisle." Very polite and very human; he didn't seem to have any trouble being around me like the others did. Maybe he was the coven leader, the eldest?

"Hello I'm Isabella. Sorry, my mind was preoccupied. That and I can't seem to remember where your drive way is. This is the third time that I almost hit someone leaving your place." He looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine a little shaken, but I'm fine."

"Shaken? You didn't hit yourself did you?" he was in full doctor mode right now.

"No, no I'm fine I've just not had the best of days today. Wait you're a doctor right?"

"Yes." His voice was caring, and concerned. Besides I needed Lex and Annabelle looked over.

"Do you make house calls?"

* * *

Carlisle POV:

"Do you make house calls?" her voice was weary. I could see the reason for Alice's and Jasper's concern. She seemed more aware of us than any _normal_ human would be.

"Yes, I do make house calls." She looked a little relieved. The flustered she must have remembered that she really did not have a 'home' of her own. As far as I knew she was staying with someone in town, yeah a let out room.

"I have two children that need a check up." I didn't know that she had children. "There my brother's and they're staying with me for a while due to an emergency. I want them looked over to make sure that they are okay, but I don't want them to have to go to a hospital. The little guys have been through enough for a while." She was very caring. Taking in children that were not hers and caring for them as they were at her young age. She would be a remarkable mother someday.

"Of course would you like to follow me? I have the necessary tools for a check up in my office. If you don't mind that is." The house would be empty but for Esme, the kids had all gone hunting and would be gone for a couple of days. It was going to be sunny all week.

I looked at her contemplating and she looked back towards the car. Her internal debate was visible on her face. Yes Alice and Jasper were right, she knew something, but would it jeopardize our family? The need to have the children checked over must have overridden her instincts to stay away for I could see in her face that she would acquiesce.

"Alright," her voice was soft and weary. I nodded to her and made it back to my car, leading the way to my home.

* * *

Bella POV:

The kids were so tired, but I needed to know that they were okay before I did anything else. So I was willing to trust a vampire with them, completely ignoring every fiber in my being that was telling me to get back in my car and run. I trusted this man because I could see that he did not lose his soul simply because had dealt him a certain hand. He decided to use his supernatural abilities to help people. I could trust that and respect that. For that had to be no easy feat to control his blood lust to the point where he could operate and not lose control. It was very admirable.

Pulling up to a large white house I parked behind the Mercedes in the drive. I looked back at the two sleeping children, and I was hesitant to wake them because of how peaceful they looked, but they needed to be checked out. Gently I woke them.

"Hey sleepy heads, you got to wake up now." I kept my voice low so as to neither startle them, or overheard by the vampires. "Okay so for right now I need to tell you the story that we're going with. You two are my niece and nephew okay. You're going to pretend to be Viktor's children okay? I'll explain more later. Alright?"

"Can we call you auntie?" Annabelle was precious.

"Yes. Now let's go."

"But we're dirty!" Annabelle was protesting.

"I'll get you some clean clothes later right now I want the doctor to have a look at the both of you."

They got out of the car and stood at either side of me holding my hands. Together we faced the white mansion and slowly walked towards it. All three of us aware of the vampires within; and yet we were willingly walking into the lion's den so to speak. Now the question was how would we leave?

* * *

Any guesses on who the kids are? The person(s) who guess correctly get the next chappie dedicated to them and a sneak peak at chapters yet to come. And who was that angry guy at the beginning? Things are starting to get interesting, no?


	6. Chapter 5

Bella POV:

We walked to the door, and the door opened revealing the doctor and a petite woman with caramel hair and pale skin with the same ocher eyes as the rest of them, who I presumed to be his mate.

"Hello Isabella this is my wife Esme."

"Pleasure to meet you, Isabella" she stood at her mates side and smiled at us.

"The pleasures' all mine, but please call me Bella."

"Very well then, won't you come? The children look exhausted."

"Yes well they got in on an early flight and I wasn't expecting them. Please meet my niece and nephew Sacha and Annabelle Lebedev."

"Hello," the children simply nodded. They could tell that I was tense so they were on alert.

"Well why don't you come up to my office and we can get everyone squared away." As we turned to follow the doctor up the stairs Sacha's stomach gave off a loud grumble.

"Why don't I make you something to eat?" The children looked up to me with such hopeful eyes that I could not say no to them.

"Yes thank you," and with that we followed the Dr. Cullen up to his office.

On the way we passed several antiques, one of the largest being a wooden cross. It hung proudly on a wall at the top of landing. I paused to admire it and I could see the age in the wood.

"It was my father's," I looked away from the cross and I saw the doctor staring at me. "He gave it to me upon his passing. It has been in our family for generations. It is around three hundred years old."

"Well it's impressive that it has managed to hold on for this long. I wonder though do you have other antiquities? History fascinates me,"

"I do, I have more in my office-away from my rowdy sons." I smiled and I was suddenly reminded of Xander and Damien.

_A vase crashed to the floor and two small boys stood side by side looking on in horror at the broken china. I hastened as quickly as I could to the sitting room but I could only move so fast laced up in my stays as I was. _

"_How many times have I told you two NOT to run in the house? You are lucky that neither of you are hurt! Now help me clean this up before you two go and step all of the broken pieces and do hurt yourselves."_

"_Yes mum," a chorused reply._

"_And where are your shoes?"_

"Isabella, are you all right?"

"It's alright doctor, auntie sometimes gets lost in time like that."

I blinked several times as I noticed that the two children at my sides were not my own little trouble makers. I was not in London, and I was most certainly not at home.

"I'm quite alright thank you for asking, but we are here to see about the children." I motioned for him to carry on.

"Of course, right this way." He walked over to the first door on our right and held open for us to walk in.

The room was very warm and every inch the ideal study of a man of the world. Large ornate wooden desk, walls covered in books, and antiquities scattered about. As I turned back towards the door through which we had come through I noticed an eclectic array of paintings. They ranged from the seventeenth century and onward. It was strange to see such a collection put together but there was a large painting that caught my eye-for it was the largest and most ornate there. A large painting of a group of men looking down on a plaza, there were three clustered together and then there was blond-Carlisle- who stood not too far from them; and they can only be one triage.

"The Volturi" I whispered.

"Pardon?" I quickly spun around forgetting myself.

"I said voluminous. It is a large collection, does it have any pattern?" my heart was thumping in my chest. I had to force myself to concentrate to slow it down, to calm down or else the children would pick up on it.

'_But why does he have to have a large painting of the three tyrants of Italy hanging in his study? Are these vampires on good terms with them or is it simply old art?'_

Dr. Cullen had started looking at Annabelle while I had perused his collection. He had checked her heart and breathing and was now looking in her ears. He wrote down some things on a blank sheet of paper and was doing all the standard doctor bits-but all I could think was that a vampire who had at some point in his existence had rather close contact with the Volturi was all over my Annabelle. And it was taking everything in me from stopping myself from ripping her and Sacha away from him.

"They are very old and oddly ordered, but I personally like to start with the Waggoner." He never looked up as he answered my question. He was very meticulous and did everything very deliberately as if trying not to spook me. No doubt he heard my heart's rapid movement and was trying to make things a bit easier for me.

I had no response so I turned partially keeping the doctor and the children in my peripheral and looked back at the wall of paintings. Starting at the Waggoner, an image of a darker dirtier London met my sight and I was once again taken back.

_I hurried through the streets of London, night was closing in and I had two babes to go home and feed. I had money but with the way things were the money of a woman was ill gotten no matter how she truly got it. _

_Still my babes had stomachs to fill so what did I care what they thought of me? They without knowing me or my situation had passed judgment and now I could do as I pleased. I had for too long had cared what others of had thought of me, but no longer was that my concern._

"_Ah there you are Miss; them boys you have are angels, true angels, ma'am." Betsy a girl with siblings to help feed of her own spoke, as I walked in through the door. She lived not far from here and I paid her to watch over the boys while I went to town and sold my wares. _

"_Thank you Betsy how is your family getting along? Did the boys behave themselves? No one gave you any trouble on your way here did they?"_

_Betsy picked up the boys from my brother's and watched them in the afternoon till I got home around six. _

"_My family gets on well enough ma'am thanks for asking and no there was no trouble at all. Well I best be going ma'am," she stood and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and headed towards the door. _

"_Betsy, wait!" I called to her. I had gone and picked up my boys giving them kisses and enjoying their baby smiles._

"_Wait Viktor will be here in a moment. Let him walk you home, and besides today is payday. Here you go dearest." As I went to my dresser to get her pay my brother knocked on the door._

"_Uncanny, ma'am how you two do that, uncanny it is."_

"_Oh it's simply that my brother knows not to make a fool out of me." I merely laughed, but yet I was relieved. I had seen a group of men walking drunk from one of the pubs about and I simply did not want to see Betsy be hurt by those brutes._

_It was bad enough that I had been hurt by a man that I had trusted but there was no need for her to hurt by one she trusted as well. There was no need for her to find out an even harsher reality of life than she already knew._

"Auntie you've gone somewhere again." A small hand tugged on my jeans. I looked down and automatically Annabelle raised her arms to me. I picked her up and she smiled at me.

"Lunch is ready," then there was a knock on the study door and in walked Esme with a tray laden with sandwiches and drinks.

"It's uncanny how you do that Anna," Sacha spoke from where he stood next to Dr. Cullen.

"People don't like to make me look bad, besides Sacha I'm hungry."

We shared a knowing smile and dug into the proffered sandwiches. My aversion to the vampires around us forgotten to the joys of the children, that were now in my care.

* * *

AN: Forgive me dear readers for not having update in months. I won't offer excuses and I can't and won't promise regular updates but I can and will promise that I will update as often as I can. Thank you for those you still reading and reviewing, sincerely

~Scarlett


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
AN: I'm sorry, this is beyond over do.

* * *

Bella POV

We sat, tense trying to overcome the natural instinct of all animals; fight or flight. My breath was shallow; the only one not seemingly affected by the tension in the room was Annabelle. She was happily sitting eating her sandwich humming to herself the lullaby that the boys had been raised on.

After another moment Dr. Cullen tried to make nice.

"So now that we've established that we now have neighbors up the road, why don't we properly introduce ourselves?" his voice was quiet and gentle. He was trying not to upset me.

I simply gave a minute nod of my head for him to continue. I was not as trusting as Annabelle of these creatures. I had seen too many at their worst, then again I had seen too many of everyone's worst.

"Well as I have previously stated I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, and these are our adopted children."

"Hello, I'm Alice, and this is Jasper," a small woman with short hair came up and introduced herself and her mate. She did not worry me, but I could see that he could handle himself if his scars were any indicator, no matter how much he let his mate drag him about. If it came down to a fight he would take the lead.

Again another nod was my response.

"Hey, I'm Emmett and this is my Rosie," Emmett was a bear of a man, who seemed to have the temperament of a teddy bear; though his mate, a tall blonde woman who stood imperiously by his side, seemed to have a heart made of ice.

"My name is Rosalie, not Rosie," definitely ice like.

Finally there was one left. The same one that had nearly crashed into me, the bronzed haired vampire; he was truly magnificent to behold up close.

"Hello, my name is Edward" it seemed to fit him and his reserved personality.

I looked at the seven vampires that surrounded me and the children. It was not my place to reveal what I was to them, for my actions and words could potentially harm the rest of the covenant if the blond doctor was friends with the three brothers.

They were looking at me expectantly, Sasha taking his cue from me and not saying a word, simply observing. My little boy had grown to be far too serious. I would need to have words with his father.

"My name is Bella, and these are Sasha and Annabelle. They are my…niece and nephew." I could tell that they had caught my pause, but they made no move to question it.

"As Dr. Cullen has said we are new to the area and we will be staying up the road."

I could give no more without talking to the children to have them understand the story that we would be giving the townsfolk. If anything the worst that had happened was that they had revolted with pitchforks and torches, but that was a different lifetime. Now I had to worry about overzealous bigots with guns…joy.

The conversation had come to an end, not there was much of one to begin with. Annabelle was done with her food and I felt that I could make an excuse to leave without being rude.

"Well I guess we had best be on our way. I have to get to town and do some shopping before the stores close for the night," I was grasping at straws to be leaving and it seemed that the doctor's wife was observant to my eagerness to be gone.

"Of course, if you need anything at all please do not be a stranger. We are after all neighbors."

The words were polite but we all knew that if I did not need to I would not be back in this house.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind," _so that we never meet_.

I gathered the children and they said they're thanks for the food and we were on our way out the front door. When of course Annabelle spoke as only children are able.

"Are we going to live near vampires then, mamman?"

Damn.


End file.
